Miradas
by Ashril
Summary: Él es la mezcla del orgullo y la inteligencia; en su mirada está integrado lo mejor de su padre y de su madre, sumado a todo aquello que hace de cada versión suya una única. Colección de diversas historias que tienen como protagonista a Trunks.
1. Entrenamiento

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _N/A: Colección de one shots , para el reto "Hope" lanzado por "por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" y ShpoyBrief_

* * *

 _Reto Hope, Día 1: Familia_

* * *

 **Miradas**

* * *

Entrenamiento

* * *

Se pasó el brazo por el rostro para quitarse las gotas de sudor. Apenas llevaba medio día entrenando; después de haber pasado cerca de dos años sin entrenar necesitaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, sin embargo se sentía satisfecho con el avance. Sin duda ya hacía un tiempo había superado el poder del hijo de Kakaroto el cual se había descuidado demasiado. Así que se podía dar el lujo de tomar pequeños descansos para buscar comida u otro tipo de entretenimiento. Lo cierto es que se encontraba demasiado aburrido.

En cuanto abrió la cámara de gravedad sintió su presencia, bajó la mirada y lo encontró sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a su puerta, una enorme y asquerosa mancha de chocolate alrededor de su boca sonriente y una mirada llena de pura y sincera admiración dirigida hacia él.

Iba a ignorarlo y pasar de lado pero le asqueaba pensar que andaría por ahí con el rostro lleno de esa porquería; después de todo era si hijo.

—¡Si no puedes evitar llenarte la cara de porquería por lo menos deberías limpiártela! – lo regañó. El muchacho inmediatamente se pasó el dorso de la mano para limpiar el rostro.

—¡Espera, papá!—le gritó pero Vegeta siguió caminando—. Te estaba esperando.

—Eso es evidente —respondió sin detenerse.

Vegeta pasó de lado pero sintió los pasos del niño correr tras de él.

Siguió ignorándolo y entró a la cocina rumbo al refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua. Se encontró una nota pegada:

 _Tuve que salir a supervisar un proyecto, no estaban mis padres y sabes que ninguna niñera puede con Trunks, así que lo dejé jugando en su habitación con un robot de seguridad, no dejes que se meta en líos por un rato._

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al suelo con molestia, era evidente que el mocoso ya no estaba en su habitación. ¿Qué demonios pretendía la mujer que hiciera con él?

—¿No deberías estar en tu habitación? —preguntó mientras lo observaba

—Eso intento decir, veras… —Jugueteó un momento con sus dedos—. Mamá dijo que me quedara ahí pero me aburrí, además estaba ese robot que no me dejaba salir.

—¿Un robot? —inquirió

—Sí, pero se rompió, no le digas a mamá, por eso estaba esperándote—le dijo por fin dejando de mover los dedos.

Vegeta no dijo nada esperando que continuara.

—El robot se rompió… —dijo rápido y casi sin respirar—. No le digas a mamá, yo solo quería moverlo pero luego se rompió.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos sin comprender bien a qué venía esa confesión.

—¿Y? —preguntó por fin al ver que Trunks no diría más.

—Por eso te estaba esperando, papá. Mi mamá siempre está diciendo que rompes sus robots pero luego ella lo olvida y te da más.

—¿Y? —volvió a preguntar empezando a exasperarse.

—Y quiero saber cómo lo haces. —De nuevo lo miró con esos intensos ojos azules llenos de expectación como si él fuera el conocedor de todas las respuestas del mundo.

—Soy un príncipe, además soy el guerrero más poderoso del universo. —Sonrió de lado—. Es obvio que las personas me den lo que les pido.

Trunks se le quedó mirando y dudó por un momento. Sí, era verdad que su papá era muchísimo muy poderoso, pero dudaba que realmente tuviera más poder que su mamá: Ella de verdad podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero justamente ahora necesitaba encontrar la manera de salvarse.

—Entonces, ¿dices que si me convierto en príncipe mamá no dirá nada por el robot?

Vegeta se pasó la mano por el rostro, exasperado.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que debes volverte un guerrero poderoso si quieres que todos hagan lo que quieres.

—¿Incluso mamá? — Dudó.

—Tu madre está completamente loca, lo que la hace la excepción a la regla. —Cerró el refrigerador y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia la cámara de gravedad con Trunks siguiéndolo.

—¡Pero papá! —insistió el niño.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—No me has dicho cómo hacer para que mi mamá no se moleste. ¡Va quitarme mis juguetes!

—Mocoso, no hay nada en el planeta que haga que esa mujer no se moleste. Deberías saberlo, es tu madre.

Trunks siguió viéndolo con esa mirada insistente como esperando algo más de él. ¿Qué demonios quería? Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba respondiéndole. El aburrimiento quizás.

—Si no quieres que se moleste deberías empezar por dejar de romper sus cosas —decidió responderle por fin.

—Pero papá tú siempre rom…

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo puedo romperlos porque soy mayor! ¡Y porque estoy entrenando para volverme más fuerte!

—Entonces yo también. —Lo miro decidido —. Quiero entrenar para volverme más fuerte, quiero ser tan fuerte como tú papá.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario que movió algo dentro de él, algo que había despertado en él un muchacho de cabello morado e intensos ojos azules hacía casi tres años. "Orgullo", pero orgullo por alguien más. Porque bajo esa débil apariencia de terrícola corría sangre saiyajin, la suya propia.

—Bien, si así lo quieres, voy a entrenarte, pero no quiero quejas ni lloriqueos, ni quiero que interrumpas cuando yo esté entrenando. ¡¿Entendido?!

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron con asombro y emoción y asintió con euforia; era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en su vida: su papá lo iba a entrenar para volverse tan fuerte como él. Cuando le contara a Goten se moriría de envidia. Él apenas y caminaba, tal vez lo entrenara después Gohan pero seguro no era tan fuerte como su papá.

—Espera, papá.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Mis cordones se soltaron, ¿puedes atarlos?

—Eres una vergüenza: a tu edad, yo estaba matando saibaimananes y tú ni siquiera puedes encargarte de tus cosas solo —le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Trunks se detuvo un momento para observar a su padre y con toda inocencia respondió:

—Y yo a antes de los 16 ya era super saiyajin —le dijo serio, recordando cada una de las palabras, como si de un discurso aprendido se tratara.

—¡Mocoso!¡ ¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que me respondieras así?! —lo interrogó molestó.

—Mi mamá, me dijo que cuando me dijeras algo de la edad te respondiera eso, aunque no sé por qué si yo apenas voy a cumplir cuatro años.

Tuvo la paciencia para esperar por años y años el momento de consumar su venganza contra Freezer, pero esto era demasiado, su paciencia se estaba desmoronando a pedazos frente a este niño. Respiró hondo y se dijo que lo hacía solo para que se apresurara. Se inclinó ante él y le ató los malditos cordones.

* * *

Apenas entraron a la cámara y Vegeta la encendió, Trunks se estampó en el suelo.

—N-no puedo moverme… —dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—¡Dije que sin lloriqueos! ¡Levántate!

—Pero no pu-puedo — insistió.

—La gravedad está aumentada solo tres veces más que la de la tierra, ¡Levántate te digo!

—Pe-pe-pero.

—¡Que te levantes! —gritó más fuerte—. ¡Eres un saiyajin! ¡Por tus venas corre la sangre de los guerreros más poderosos del universo! ¡No quiero excusas! ¡Levántate!

—¡Sí! —gritó tenso e intentó levantarse. Sus pequeños músculos le dolían, sentía como si estuviera siendo aplastado, pero no podía rendirse, no enfrente de su papá o ya no querría entrenarlo nunca.

Vegeta lo observó levantarse lentamente, una pierna a la vez. Sabía que le estaba costando un esfuerzo demasiado grande tomando en cuenta que nunca había entrenado pero también tenía la certeza de que lo lograría; el muchacho tenia coraje, lo podía ver en su mirada.

—¡Lo logré!— Dijo emocionado por haber logrado ponerse de pie, miro a su padre con orgullo por lo que había conseguido esperando alguna palabra de ánimo como las que siempre le decían su mamá y su abuela, pero esta nunca llegó.

—Bien, ahora quiero que empieces a caminar de un lado a otro —dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Sí! —Intentó dar unos pasos, el solo moverse causaba que le doliera todo el cuerpo, pero no iba a llorar y no iba a rendirse. Su papá siempre entrenaba en ese lugar; él también lo haría.

Tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la gravedad, logró caminar con mayor soltura y pronto logró saltar y moverse con facilidad.

—¿Así?—preguntó mirando a su padre, tratando de disimular su emoción por haberlo logrado.

—No está mal. —Vegeta sonrió con malicia—. Veamos si resistes el doble de gravedad.

De un momento a otro su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo nuevamente, el impactó le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. Estuvo a punto de llorar pero al ver a su padre lo pensó mejor.

Intentó moverse pero era inútil, su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, incluso le estaba costando respirar y tenía mucho calor.

—No puedo, papá, ya no quiero jugar—. Lo miró con esos ojos suplicantes que siempre terminaban por convencer a su madre.

—¡Esto no es uno de tus tontos juegos, Trunks!, ¡esto es un entrenamiento! ¡Así que levántate de una maldita vez y no me hagas perder el tiempo!

Se estaba extralimitando, seguro si llegaba Bulma se molestaría por el trato que le estaba dando, pero era necesario. El chico estaba muy consentido, le faltaba demasiada disciplina, si seguía de esa manera a pesar de tratarse del mismo chico dudaba que llegara a convertirse en el guerrero que estaba destinado a ser.

—No, no puedo. —Empezó a lloriquear

—Está bien, no te levantes. —Le sonrió nuevamente.

—¿Podemos ir a casa ya? —Preguntó aún desde el suelo

—Por supuesto. —Suavizo su voz y le sonrió con amabilidad—. Justo ahora iré a la casa. —Esta vez sonrió de manea perversa —. Te esperare allá. Y mientras lo hago… —Se agachó hacia él para que lograra escucharlo con claridad—. Romperé una a una las cosas de tu madre, y cuando regrese le diré que fuiste tú.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Papá, espera! —gritó desesperado e intentó moverse—. ¡Papá, por favor!

—¡Nunca supliques! —le gritó añadiendo un grado más a la máquina y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada.

—¿Me preguntó qué dirá tu madre? Tal vez te quite todos tus juguetes… o tal vez los rompa yo. —Sonrió y lo miró de soslayo.

—¡No, papá! ¡No, papá! ¡No, papá! ¡Nooooooooooooo! —gritó y libero toda su energía, se levantó corriendo y se abrazó a la pierna de su padre.

Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en los labios de Vegeta. Sabía que lo lograría, solo tenía que sacar todo ese ki que tenía oculto.

Trunks tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Confuso, levantó sus ojos azules interrogantes hacia su papá.

—¿Pude? —De pronto, los ojos se le iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara—. ¡Mira, papá, puedo moverme! —Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro dando pequeños saltitos—. ¡Yuju,! ¡Puedo moverme! ¡Soy fuerte como tú!

—¡Trunks! ¡Basta! —gritó haciéndolo parar en seco—. Bien, ahora que puedes moverte iniciaremos con el entrenamiento. Bajaré la gravedad de nuevo a tres. Solo quería ver hasta qué grado podías aguantar, pero ni creas que la dejaré ahí.

Apenas bajó los niveles, Trunks empezó a sentir cómo sus miembros perdían peso: podía saltar y moverse con mayor soltura.

—¡Recuérdalo siempre! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Me escuchas?! Nunca debes de rendirte, eso es para los débiles y tú no eres ningún débil. Si no puedes hacer algo inténtalo hasta lograrlo, ¡¿entendido?!

—¡Sí, papá!

—Ahora, ven acá, empezaremos con las posiciones.

—¡Sí!

* * *

Dos horas después, Trunks se encontraba nuevamente tirado en el piso de la cámara de gravedad.

—No puedo más, papá —dijo casi en un susurró y bostezó.

—Lo sé —respondió secamente Vegeta

—¿Puedo irme a dormir? —preguntó tallándose los ojos.

Al verlo, Vegeta se maldijo internamente: este maldito planeta lo estaba suavizando, de haber estado en su planeta lo hubiera hecho entrenar hasta terminar casi al borde de la muerte o lo hubiera abandonado en un planeta lejano para que demostrara su valía.

—No, aún no —le dijo y observó el desasosiego en los ojos de Trunks, algo que se convirtió en decisión cuando empezó a ponerse de pie—. Primero debes tomar un baño. —le dijo y observó cómo cambiaba su semblante. Tanto este niño como el del futuro eran un maldito libro abierto, en sus ojos podía leer todo.

Tendría que enseñarlo a ocultar más sus emociones, era una desventaja a la hora de pelear.

* * *

Unas horas después, Bulma entró a la Corporación Cápsula y empezó a preocuparse al no escuchar ningún ruido. Observó su reloj: apenas eran las 6:30, a esa hora por lo general Trunks estaba casi destruyendo la casa con sus juegos y su escándalo.

—¡Trunks! —llamó asustada y subió corriendo las escaleras. Rodeó lo que parecían ser los restos del robot guardián que había construido.

Encontró a Trunks profundamente dormido en su cama con su pijama mal abrochada. Se tocó el pecho y dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Estás bien… —dijo más para ella.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras. —escuchó a sus espaldas.

—No tardé tanto, además me parece que afrontaste la situación bastante bien. —Observó a Trunks—. Jamás lo había visto dormir tan temprano, nunca se mantiene quieto y es difícil seguirle el paso, tiene demasiada energía.

—Es un saiyajin, necesita sacar y canalizar toda esa energía de sobra. —dijo serio—. Voy a entrenarlo.

—¿Estás seguro? No tiene ni cuatro años. Digo, sé que es fuerte pero…

—Estará bien —dijo secamente.

—Solo no quiero que te extralimites con él, conozco tus formas de entrenar, no quiero que se lastime.

—¡No voy a matar al mocoso! —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Bulma se quedó unos segundos más en la habitación observando a su pequeño.

—Lo sé… —dijo para ella misma. Podían creer mil cosas de Vegeta, incluso podía creérselas él mismo, pero ella lo conocía realmente y sabía que Trunks estaría a salvo con él, aunque como toda madre le preocupaba que se lastimara.

—Te convertirás en un guapo, inteligente y poderoso guerrero —le dijo viéndolo dormir y recordando al que vino del futuro—. De eso se encargarán papá y mamá. —Le acaricio unos mechones—. Claro, más mamá que papá. —Le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Nota Final: Tarde pero seguro = D, espero haya sido de su agrado, Agradecimientos como siempre a Schala S por ayudarme = D y a ella a Dev y Romi por incentivarme a participar, ya tenía un tiempo bloqueada.

El nombre del fic se le ocurrió a Schala, dijo que la mirada de Trunks es la combinación perfecta pues es la mirada de Vegeta con los ojos de Bulma en un principio lo iba a tomar Dev pero por cuestiones de escuela no pudo participar.


	2. Resiliencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

N/A: Día dos: Angustia. Reto Hope lanzado por "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball" y SophyBrief.

* * *

 **Miradas**

* * *

 _Resiliencia_

* * *

Su puño atravesó la pared y la hiso pedazos; sus lágrimas se perdían con lluvia que caía. Una muerte más, una más de miles que no había podido evitar. No era la primera vez y pese a que lo deseaba con todo su ser sabía que de no derrotar a los androides no sería la última.

Se miró las manos sucias por los restos de escombros. ¿Por qué no había llegado a tiempo? Y de haberlo hecho, ¿qué hubiera podido hace?

—¡Nada! —gritó al cielo—. ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡No soy más que un maldito inútil! —Se dejó caer de rodillas y se sostuvo la cara.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena: una inocente más había sido víctima de su incompetencia. En su mente podía sentir el férreo agarre de Dieciocho, la sórdida risa del androide Diecisiete, el crudo y seco sonido del blanco cuello de la mujer al romperse en las manos del androide y la imagen de la etérea belleza con sus cabellos negros al aire cayendo al suelo sin vida.

—¡¿Por qué?! —grito nuevamente.

¿Por qué no había podido salvarla? ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué solo quedaba él? Él, que no podía hacer nada bien. ¿Por qué había tenido que morir Gohan? ¿ Por qué no fue él el que murió?

—¡No puedo! —Golpeó una vez el piso. Era una carga demasiado pesada para él, pero sabía que si él no lo hacía nadie podría.

Había ocasiones como en aquella que casi perdía la esperanza de poder acabar con ese infierno. Pero no podía rendirse. Aún no tenía el poder para cambiar las cosas pero lo tendría, tenía que tenerlo sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

No podía soportar seguir viendo a las personas vivir en ese infierno. Ver el miedo y la desolación en las miradas, pero menos podía soportar distinguir la esperanza que los iluminaba cuando lo veían, como si él fuera un salvador, como si realmente pudiera hacer algo, eso lo hacía sentirse enfermo, pues realmente no era rival para sus demonios.

Muchas veces se había puesto a pensar qué hubiera sido de él si no hubiera tenido los poderes que tenía. ¿El peso de sus hombros no hubiera existido? ¿Tendría una vida "normal"? Si podía considerársele normal el estar escondiéndose siempre. ¿No lo hubiera preferido? ¿Se hubiera quedado con los brazos cruzados esperando que alguien se encargara de los androides?

Pero no, ciertamente no, siempre que pasaba algo así por su mente hacía que se desapareciera recordando a su madre. Ella no tenía ningún poder ni su capacidad de sanar a las heridas, pero siempre estaba dando la cara como la leona que era, consiguiendo que las personas vivieran mejor, buscando solución al problema desde su laboratorio escondido entre los escombros. Él jamás hubiera podido ser indiferente ante la situación de los demás por más que los deseara, así que solo le quedaba a agradecer a los genes de su padre el por lo menos lograr hacer frente a los androides en una pelea, aunque fuera para distraerlos para que las personas escaparan.

Su padre. Su madre le había dicho que era un hombre orgulloso y que no se rendía ante nada. No lo había conocido pero suponía que el jamás lo hubiera dejado darse por vencido. ¡Y no lo haría! Mientras los androides siguieran causando estragos, él seguiría peleando, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. No quería ver morir a más como aquella pobre chica, no quería nunca más sentir esa impotencia.

Se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas. La batalla no estaba perdida; ni siquiera había comenzado.

* * *

Y bien, les dejo el segundo día de mi reto = D agradezco enormemente los 2 rw que recibí en el capitulo anterior, muchas Gracias Shopy y Prl16 sus comentarios me animaron muchísimo y muchas Gracias a Schala S por apoyarme siempre. Sinceramente había decidido no publicar este one shot y saltarme el día pero ella me animo a subirlo. Sin mas que agregar, nos vemos mañana

= D con el reto del día 3 "Sensual"

* * *

Adelanto de mañana:

— _No tengas miedo… — Susurró—. Sabes que también es nuevo para mí— le besó el cuello con dulzura, su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar._


	3. Reminiscencias

N/A: Reto del día Tres: Sensualidad.

* * *

 **Miradas**

* * *

 ** _III_**

 ** _Reminiscencias_**

* * *

El ruido de una prenda al caer llegó a sus oídos. Ella apretó más los ojos con sus manos como si con eso evitara lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó, mientras escuchaba el sonido de otra prenda caer al suelo.

—¿No es obvio? —Escuchó la sonrisa en su voz, aun cuando no lo estaba viendo podía imaginarse esa pervertida sonrisa de lado a la perfección.

—¡Sé lo que estás haciendo! ¡Pero no entiendo por que lo haces! — gritó exasperada. Lo sintió acercarse más a ella, podía casi sentir su respiración en el cuello.

—Me preparo para ir a la cama. —susurró en su oído, y se alejó sin más, lo que hizo que Mai se estremeciera.

* * *

— _No tengas miedo… —susurró—. Sabes que también es nuevo para mí. —Le besó el cuello con dulzura, su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar._

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes!

Se giró para gritarle y se descubrió el rostro. Lo vio parado frente a ella, con solo unos ajustados bóxer negros, y por un minuto no pudo decir más. Su mirada lo recorrió por completo, su escultural y bien formado cuerpo, producto de su entrenamiento y genes. Sintió hormiguear las palmas de sus manos: quería tocar ese cuerpo que tantas veces había recorrido en el pasado.

* * *

— _Tranquila, no haré nada que no te agrade, si quieres tócame tú a mí, te prometo que no me moveré._

* * *

—¿Qué pasa, Mai? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le dijo y la hizo reaccionar.

Ella se giró rápidamente para darle la espalda mientras los colores nuevamente se apoderaron de su rostro.

—¡Sigues siendo un niño pervertido! ¡Ponte ahora mismo la ropa! ¡Ni creas que me meteré en esa cama contigo desnudo —y tembló cuando vio la prenda negra volar sobre su cabeza y estrellarse contra la pared.

—Como quieras… —Lo sintió acercarse de nuevo, sus vellos se erizaron al sentir su respiración en la nuca—. Pero con la tormenta de nieve fuera, el piso debe estar demasiado frio pese a la calefacción.

—¡No estoy jugando, Trunks! —Apretó los puños.— ¡Ponte inmediatamente esa ropa! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan pervertido? —Se giró hacia él y se centró únicamente en sus ojos, evitó desviar su mirada a cualquier lugar de su anatomía.

—Si quieres que me ponga la ropa tendrás que ponérmela tu misma. —Le sonrió con descaro lo que causó que se pusiera más roja si era posible.

—¡Vamos, Mai!, no es como si no me hubieras visto sin ropa antes, sé que conoces mi cuerpo tan bien como yo conozco el tuyo. —La observó con ese fuego azul en la mirada. El aire se escapó de su cuerpo al tiempo que su pulso se aceleró más y más

* * *

— _Por favor… —lo sintió temblar esta vez a él_ — _. Déjame tocarte, déjame sentir tu piel unida a la múa.. por f...—La súplica se acalló con un gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando ella rozó su bajo vientre por accidente._

* * *

—No deberías ser tan exagerada, Mai. —Se giró con soltura dirigiéndose a la cama y se dejó caer despreocupadamente—. Además, solo vamos a dormir —le dijo con inocencia.

—Dormir… sí —susurró insegura, luego una máscara de enojo cubrió su rostro—. ¡Mas te vale que no intentes nada raro, niño!

—Sí. —Sonrió con inocencia—. ahora ven para ayudar a quitarte toda esa ropa.

* * *

 _Sintió las manos de Trunks temblar mientras desabrochaba con total lentitud su gabardina o quizás era su propio cuerpo el que lo hacía. Un violento escalofrió la estremeció cuando Trunks bajo con suavidad la prenda, y dejó un suave beso en su hombro._

— _Shhh… Tranquila… —repitió y depositó otro beso._

 _Sentía su piel arder, su corazón acelerarse más y más, cada centímetro de su cuerpo reaccionaba y se estremecía ante el toque de sus manos, de sus labios, de todo su ser. ¿Qué era todo eso que estaba sintiendo? No lo sabía, no quería pensarlo, solo quería sentirlo, entregarse a ese sentimiento por completo._

* * *

Mai agitó la cabeza molesta y le arrojó con una figurilla que tomó de un estante próximo. Suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer en el suelo. Esa mañana jamás imaginó que terminaría en una situación así. Se supone que sería fácil, solo tenía que subir a esa montaña, conseguir la esfera y regresar al pueblo con el emperador Pilaf y Xu que habían pescado un resfriado, nada grave o ella se hubiera quedado a cuidarlos, además la esfera estaba tan cerca.

Jamás se esperó ser atrapada por aquella tormenta de nieve. Tembló solo de recordarlo: cuando por fin obtuvo la esfera la naturaleza explotó con toda su ira en forma de esa fuerte ventisca. Asustada busco refugió pero no veía nada más que la gélida blancura. De pronto resbaló y se sintió caer a la nada, apretó los ojos y pensó que llegaría su fin, pero justo en ese momento sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos sostenerla. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio su hermoso rostro pensó que estaba soñando, o que había muerto.

—Qué hacías aquí Trunks? —preguntó mirándolo directo a sus ojos azules—. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste en el momento justo?

—Ah, eso —dijo cruzando sus brazos despreocupadamente tras su cabeza—. Goten y yo estábamos buscando las esferas del dragón para pedir un suministro de por vida de las fresas más jugosas y deliciosas del mundo, justo estaba tras esa esfera. —Giró la cabeza hacia el estante en el cual se encontraba la esfera del dragón.

—Oh —dijo Mai con una nota de decepción.

—¿Qué pasa? Suenas decepcionada ¿Qué pensaste que hacia? —preguntó con una nota de burla en su voz.

Mai frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

—¡¿De qué habría de estarlo?! ¡Lo que estoy es molesta! ¡Tú y tus amigos buscan las esferas por cualquier tontería y nos quitan la oportunidad a los demás! —Trató de disfrazar su decepción con molestia y nuevamente se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Solo esperaba que no sacara a relucir la vez que ella pidió un helado al dragón.

No lo hizo, de pronto sintió como los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Trunks la abrazaron desde la espalda.

—Perdóname —le susurró en el oído—. No, sabía que te molestara, pero sabes que solo tienes que decírmelo y yo cumpliré cualquiera de tus deseos —le dijo en voz baja en el oído y se lo besó—. Cualquier deseo —susurró.

El cuerpo de Mai empezó a temblar y sintió cómo cada uno de sus miembros se ablandaron en los brazos de Trunks, era como si estuviera en el lugar donde pertenecía, sintió su sangre arder y lo que más deseó en ese momento era justamente a él, y él lo sabía y por eso se aprovechaba. Quería girarse y unir sus labios una vez más, sentir la suavidad de sus manos por todo su cuerpo… El rostro se le puso rojo ante lo atrevido de sus propios pensamientos. Pero no estaba bien, ellos ya ni siquiera eran novios. Todo aquello era indecente y debía pararlo, antes de que perdiera por completo el dominio de su propio cuerpo y emociones.

—Entonces llévame al pueblo —dijo apenas en un susurro. Ladeó el cuello con ansias contradiciendo sus propias palabras, y Trunks depositó sus labios en él, lo besó con suavidad, sintió el pulso acelerado de su sangre revelarle la verdad. Y ella lo sintió temblar a él, sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que podía sentir su deseo.

—No —respondió él—. No puedo hacer eso —dijo y se separó de ella y caminó hasta la cama.

Mai sintió frío apenas él la soltó, pero trató de controlarse.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó molesta y dio unos pasos tras él—. ¡El emperador Pilaf y Xu están enfermos y deben estar preocupados! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí, Trunks!

—¡Goten debe haberlos encontrado ya! Él se hará cargo. ¡Con esta tormenta es peligroso salir de aquí! —dijo recuperando la seriedad.

—¡Me tomas por tonta! ¡Tú puedes volar! No creo que una simple tormenta te detenga. —Se sentó frente a él en la cama señalándole el pecho con el índice.

—No lo digo por mí, Mai, a mí no me pasaría nada, pero tendría que atravesar la tormenta volando y tú no lo resistirías. Jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera, nunca si yo puedo evitarlo. —Atrapó su mano en su pecho.

Y ella tembló, porque lo sabía, porque en sus ojos azules veía la sinceridad, porque sabía que con el siempre estaría a salvo, como lo había estado siempre.

* * *

— _¿Estas bien? —preguntó angustiado al notar las lágrimas en los ojos cerrados de Mai—. Perdóname, ¿te lastimé? Si te lastimé dímelo, te juro que intente controlarme._ —S _e incorporó y se colocó a su lado. Pero Mai le colocó el dedo en la boca._

— _Estoy bien —respondió—. Y no hables de eso —dijo sonrojándose—, es… indecente._

 _La angustia de Trunks se esfumó de sus ojos, y fue remplazada por verdadera alegría._

— _¡Oh, Mai! —dijo y la atrajo a su pecho—. Solo tú puedes decir algo así en un momento así —Y la besó nuevamente pero esta vez con dulzura—. Te amo… —le dijo casi en un susurro, y le besó la frente, sin esperar a que le respondiera._

* * *

—Lo sé… —dijo en un susurro, respondiéndole al recuerdo, respondiendo al presente, respondiéndose a sí misma.

—Déjame ayudarte con la gabardina, solo eso —dijo empezando a desabotonarla—. Me pondré algo de ropa si te molesta, te prometo que no haremos nada aunque de sobra sabes que moriría por ello.

—¡Yo lo hago! —dijo retirándose un poco y quitándose la gabardina—. ¡Solo métete bajo las sábanas, cierra los ojos y cállate!, no paras de decir cosas pervertidas —dijo y terminó de quitarse la gabardina y empezó a quitarse el pantalón.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraba en la cama junto a Trunks _muy_ desnudo, y ella cubierta solo por una delgada enagua y las sábanas, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo estaban ambos en medio de toda esa tensión observando el techo.

—Te mentí —susurró Trunks

—¿Eh? —Se giró hacia él, que aún veía el techo.

—No estaba buscando las esferas, te buscaba a ti. Te extraño, Mai. —Se giró hacia ella y la observó con esos ojos azules llenos de emociones.

Mai no soportó observarlo así que desvió la mirada.

—No veo por qué. ¿Es que acaso ya te aburrieron todas esas chicas con las que sales? —Volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

Trunks sonrió y levantó una ceja.

—¿Estas celosa? ¿Es eso?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nada de lo que hagas me importa! —Se giró hacia la pared para que no pudiera verle el sonrojo. Pero sintió las manos de Trunks tomando su hombro para girarla hacia él, dejando por completo el tono de burla.

—¿Es eso, Mai? ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Es la razón por la que terminaste conmigo?

—No te hagas el tonto, Trunks, además no sé por qué te importa. Supuse que sin mi te sentirías con mayor libertad para pasártela de bar en bar con el bobo de Goten. Los vi en revistas, no es que yo lea esas bobadas pero es imposible no enterarme de las "Travesuras del heredero de la corporación cápsula". Herederas de grandes empresas, princesas, hijas de magnates, multimillonarias, super-modelos, estrellas de cine, ¿se me olvida alguna, Trunks?

Trunks empezó a reír.

—No te olvides de las hijas de los amigos de mamá.

—¡Encima te causa gracia! ¡Eres un pervertido y un cínico! —dijo e intentó golpearle el pecho, pero Trunks aprovechó para atraparla bajo él.

—¡Suficiente, Mai! No puedo creer que terminaras conmigo por una tontería así.

Mai empezó a forcejear pero se detuvo sabiendo que sería inútil.

—¿Te parecen tonterías?

—Claro que son tonterías. No sé cómo puedes creer todo eso de mí; me conoces, Mai, sabes que para mí no hay ninguna más que tú. Toda la maldita vida has sido solo tú.

—Había fotos… —dijo cada vez con menos convicción.

—Cada quien ve lo que desea ver, la gente en este tiempo esta hambrienta de chismes y de meterse en la vida de los demás. Las personas ven lo que quieren ver, que si saludo a alguien o la miro se imaginan cosas, que me veo bien con una o con otra, incluso se atreven a juzgar, y lo que lees o escuchas no siempre tiene que ser la verdad y de hecho no lo es. Y yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo que digan esas absurdas revistas o la televisión: al final, cada quien es libre de creer lo que quiera, pero quiero que tú creas en mí y no en los demás. Además, ¡Mai, tengo 23 años! ¡Es obvio que salga a fiestas, que conviva con personas, que me pasee con mis amigos por los bares! ¡Y sí, claro que hay fotos! ¡Soy el maldito heredero de la corporación más poderosa del planeta!, es obvio que los paparazis están casi todo el tiempo sobre mí y se inventan cosas solo porque me ven cerca de alguien. —Suspiró—. Quizás si tú me acompañaras podrías darte cuenta de eso.

—Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. —Giró la mirada a otro lado—. Creo que estarías mejor con cualquiera de ellas.

—¡Jamás repitas algo así!, yo no desearía estar con nadie más y lo sé, sé que no te agradan ese tipo de eventos y te lo respeto. Creo que el éxito de una relación consiste en eso, darle su espacio a cada quien y respetar lo que hace cada uno, no intentar cambiarlo, y si en ocasiones te sientes asfixiada y quieres salir a pasear por todo el planeta con Pilaf y Xu buscando las esferas ¡hazlo! yo jamás te detendría, y si prefieres no socializar con mis amigos ¡tampoco me importa! Yo te amo tal como eres, no, no me desvíes la mirada, Mai, sabes que es verdad aunque te inventes excusas. Solo te pido que confíes más en mí. No creas todo lo que ves o lees por ahí, no quiero ni imaginar a cuantos hubiera matado mi padre si hubiera puesto atención a esas cosas. —La soltó, volvió a su lado de la cama y cerró los ojos de nuevo—. Así que si no tienes una mejor escusa en lo que a mí respecta sigues siendo mi novia. Ahora duerme.

* * *

 _Mai despertó y observó el perfil de Trunks completamente dormido, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa tranquila. Ella se quedó observándolo unos minutos antes de susurrar._

— _Yo también te amo. —Y luego también durmió._

* * *

—Ni creas que te será tan fácil, tienes que darme muchos regalos y cosas deliciosas si quieres que regrese contigo —dijo esta vez sonriendo con malicia.

Trunks abrió los ojos y volteó a verla con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada aún más perversa.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos por esas cosas deliciosas? —dijo colocándose nuevamente sobre ella.

* * *

—¡No hablaba de eso! ¡Pervertido! —Gritó y apretó los ojos, pero apenas Trunks empezó a besarla se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Chan! Termine = D espero les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo, la verdad cuando pensé en hacer el reto este es el primer one shot que escribí xD lo tenia desde Miércoles esperando ver la luz. Además queda perfecto para celebrar la noticia del regreso de Trunks con Mai

Muchas gracias por los Rws , nos vemos mañana.


	4. Heraldo

N/A: Día 4 del reto hope: Drama 

* * *

**Miradas**

* * *

 _ **IV**_

 _ **Heraldo**_

* * *

—Hemos llegado.

El sonido de la voz de su madre lo sacó del trance en el que se encontraba. El tiempo del recorrido se le había hecho un parpadeo. Lo que menos deseaba era llegar a ese lugar; se sentía angustiado por tener que destrozar el alma y las esperanzas de una pobre mujer, la madre de su maestro

Sintió la mano de su madre en el hombro, intentando darle el consuelo que necesitaba.

—No tiene caso alargarlo, Trunks, tenemos que ser fuertes. Por él —dirigió una mirada a la parte de atrás del overjet donde se encontraba el contenedor con el cuerpo sin vida de Gohan.

—Lo sé. –Suspiró con pesadez.

¿Cómo decirle a una madre que su hijo había muerto? ¿Cómo decirle que no había sido capaz ni de ayudarlo? ¿Cómo intentar dar consuelo, cuando su propio ser se encontraba en plena ebullición ante tantas emociones? El dolor, la ira, la frustración, la sed de venganza, el odio hacia esos malditos seres y hacia sí mismo, la vergüenza. Todo giraba en un torbellino dentro de él. Pero tenía que hacerlo, al menos le debía eso a su maestro: Llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar con su madre. Sin importar el asco que sentía por sí mismo, sin importar todo lo que ella le diría, estaba dispuesto a escucharla acusarlo de inútil, incompetente, porque lo merecía, cada una de las ofensas y reclamos de ella serian poco para lo que merecía.

Cuando bajaron de la nave, Trunks no era capaz de mantener alejados los ojos del césped verde de la montaña Paoz, ni siquiera cuando los apresurados pasos de Milk y Ox Satan se frenaron frente a ellos.

—Milk…

Escuchó la voz de su madre, pero no fue capaz aun así de levantar la vista. Maldita cobardía. Nuevamente le estaba fallando a su maestro, porque él, era débil, porque el nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba articular palabra, porque como un estúpido niño estaba dejando que su madre fuera quien afrontara la situación.

Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza, debía asumir por lo menos esa responsabilidad, por su maestro.

—Señora Milk, lo lamento. No he podido… —No fue capaz de terminar la frase, levanto la vista y los brillantes ojos y tranquila sonrisa de Milk lo descolocaron por completo.

—¿No has podido qué, Trunks? —Le sonrió con ternura, como su propia madre lo hacía. Esto, fue como un duro golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

—¡Vamos! entremos a la casa, debo preparar el platillo favorito de Gohan, no debe tardar en llegar –se giró para caminar hacia la casa.

—Milk, tienes que ser muy fuerte. Gohan ha muerto. —Le explicó con ternura su madre mientras le sostenía el hombro.

Milk movió el hombro retirando la mano con brusquedad.

—No digas tonterías —y caminó hacia su casa.

* * *

T . T Espero les haya gustado, aun estoy muy emocionada por el capitulo 46 y el avance del 47 de Dragon ball super así que no diré nada. Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Amigos

Reto Hope, día cinco: Amistad

* * *

 **Miradas.**

* * *

 ** _V_**

 ** _Amigos_**

* * *

Siempre pensé con mi mente idealista que la añoranza y melancolía en los ojos de mi madre se debía a la ausencia de mi padre y que cuando sus ojos se ponían nublados de recuerdos estaba recordándolo a él. No sé, me hacía sentir de alguna forma conectado a ese recuerdo. No es que mi madre lo admitiera alguna vez, pero aunque me hablara poco de él yo lo creía así.

No es hasta ahora que la veo rodeada por todos sus amigos que lo comprendo. La confianza con la que se hablan, la camaradería y la forma en que bromean incluso en momentos tan tensos como estos me hace dar cuenta de la verdadera soledad de mi madre, porque no dudo que en parte sí extraña a mi padre, pero al verla tan conectada a cada una de estas personas me doy cuenta cuánta falta deben hacerle en mi tiempo.

Ahora es cuando más significado tiene cada una de sus historias, como sus ojos brillaban cuando me hablaba de cada uno de ellos. Las bromas de Krillin para aminorar la tensión, la frescura de Goku, como incluso los más serios del grupo se daban el tiempo de estar ahí, de darse su apoyo mutuo.

Este tipo de escenas me emocionan mucho, pues es como ver a mi madre feliz, rodeada de todos los que la aman. Ojalá mi padre pudiera ser parte de este grupo también, pero ella misma me advirtió: él es una persona solitaria. Pero aun sabiéndolo en el fondo deseo que alguna vez logre pertenecer a algún lugar.

Dirijo nuevamente la mirada hacia mi madre. Cada uno de los presentes son guerreros con sorprendentes poderes y habilidades. Ella quizá no tenga sus poderes, pero cada una de estas personas la respeta y admira. Es sorprendente la lealtad que hay en este equipo, quizás no todos tuvieron un buen comienzo, pero aquí están, compartiendo, peleando hombro a hombro, contribuyendo con lo que pueden.

Mi madre en mi tiempo siempre se portó bien con las personas, siempre trató de ayudar pese a todo, nunca faltaba una sonrisa o una muestra de empatía y apoyo. Pero nunca la vi conectar tanto con alguna persona como veo a la de este tiempo, lo más cercano era cuando en raras ocasiones podíamos ver al viejo maestro y Olong, o visitábamos a la señora Milk. Me duele el darme cuenta la falta que le hacen estas personas, encajar en un grupo.

Muchas veces me dijo que saliera, que conociera personas, hiciera amigos. Pero yo siempre me negué, tal vez porque en el fondo soy débil y no soportaba la idea de entablar un lazo con alguien y perderlo, como pasó con mi maestro, mi único amigo.

Pero ahora, al estar rodeado de todas estas personas, no sé ni qué sentir. Y me doy cuenta de lo solo que he estado y de la falta que me hace el apoyo y comprensión que solo los amigos pueden darte. No le quito el mérito a mi madre pues ella siempre ha estado conmigo pero hay otros aspectos en los que un amigo hace falta.

Los escucho reír con soltura, bromear e incluso discutir y observo a ese bebé de ojos azules mirándolos con curiosidad. Solo deseo que él pueda disfrutar de todo esto, de crecer rodeado de amigos y personas que estén ahí siempre que lo necesite, para desahogarse, para divertirse, para pelear hombro con hombro. Eso es uno de los motivos por los que pelearé para defender este mundo aunque no sea el mío.

* * *

N/A: Listo día 5. Espero les guste, muchas gracias por los rws, me han llegado pocos pero significativos.


	6. Reflejo

Reto Hope. Día seis: Suspenso/Terror

 **Miradas**

* * *

 _ **VI**_

 ** _Reflejo_ **

* * *

Se pasa la mano por el rostro para limpiarse la sangre que le cubre los ojos. El golpe recibido fue demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo caer en la inconciencia por ¿unos minutos? Bueno, la lección ha sido aprendida, no debe volver a usar esa máquina sin supervisión, debió haber escuchado a sus padres en vez de entrar descuidadamente y ponerla en el mismo nivel con el que entrenaba su padre.

¿Qué esperaba realmente? Su padre lleva años entrenando con esa gravedad, era obvio que sería demasiado para él. Se siente patético por haber sido derrotado por un simple robot de entrenamiento. ¿Qué pensará su padre cuando se entere de que su hijo fue superado por una chatarra?

Se sienta aun sobándose la cabeza y termina de limpiarse la sangre. Todo parece estar más oscuro, incluso las luces de la cámara de gravedad están apagadas. Se dirige hacia los controles e intenta encenderla para abrir la compuerta pero esta no funciona.

—Genial –escupe con desgano–. Ahora me culparán por dañar la máquina.

Abre las compuertas de forma manual y, apenas da un paso fuera, sus ojos se abren como platos.

—¿Qué rayos…?

Lo que está observando no tiene explicación. Donde debiera estar su casa ahora solo hay escombros, como todo a su alrededor, incluso la cámara de gravead de la que acaba de salir apenas unos segundos atrás se encuentra completamente deshecha. Todo parece más lúgubre, incluso el cielo antes azul tiene una tonalidad naranja.

Desesperado corre hacia lo que queda de su hogar.

—¡Mamá! —Busca por todos lados sin encontrar ni rastro de su presencia.

¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no puede sentir el ki de nadie? ¿Y su papá? ¿Cómo ha dejado que algo así pase? No, eso no es posible, su papá no dejaría jamás a nadie dañar su hogar o a su madre, a menos que…

—¡Papá! —Grita desesperado, y empieza a sobrevolar el lugar. La ciudad se le hace irreconocible, todo son ruinas cayéndose a pedazos; no ha quedado ni rastro del parque de diversiones al que acostumbra ir o de sus restaurantes favoritos.

Su corazón empieza a acelerarse más y más a medida que la angustia crece dentro de él. Entre los escombros puede ver la silueta de una pequeña niña ocultándose. Vuela hasta llegar a ella y se queda casi mudo ante la angustia y el terror en su rostro. Es como ver a un animal herido ocultándose; pocas veces ha visto tanto sufrimiento en el rostro de alguien.

—¡Espera! —Le grita intentando detenerla, pero la niña se cubre el rostro atemorizada—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a la ciudad? Por favor… dímelo. —Su voz se quiebra, necesita tener una respuesta, pero le duele el que su sospecha sea confirmada.

—Ellos vinieron –dice ella con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por la mugre de su rostro—. No dejaron nada. —Solloza.

—¿Quiénes? —Pregunta Trunks dando un paso hacia ella, pero se detiene al notar el terror de la niña.

Dos sombras atraviesan el cielo y la niña corre despavorida entre los escombros.

—¡Espera! —Le grita a la niña, pero la deja ir para seguir a las sombras.

Necesita respuestas, necesita saber qué pasó. Necesita encontrar a su familia, a sus amigos. No sabe si es prudente volar tras esas sombras así que corre a toda velocidad entre los escombros tras ellas, pero los pierde de vista.

Por más que se adentra en los restos de la ciudad más desolada se encuentra su alma. Ve cadáveres cubiertos de hollín, cuerpos mutilados. El olor a putrefacción le retuerce las entrañas y lo hace vomitar.

No soporta ver tanta inmundicia, se abraza a sí mismo para proporcionarse consuelo. Piensa en su familia, en Goten. ¿Por qué no están por ningún lado? ¿Es que acaso se fueron sin él? O es que acaso… Piensa lo peor, y llora desconsolado, porque sabe que de otra forma su padre y su madre nunca lo hubieran dejado solo ante tanto horror.

No puede evitar dejarse caer en ese mismo lugar, se cubre el rostro con las rodillas y deja correr libremente las lágrimas. Está completamente asustado, se siente débil por no poder detener sus lágrimas pero es que no entiende nada. Apenas esa mañana estaba en el comedor de su casa disfrutando de un saludable y delicioso desayuno preparado por su abuela viendo cómo su padre regañaba a su mejor amigo Goten por no tener modales y ahora… Ahora, está solo entre cadáveres.

A lo largo de sus diez años jamás ha visto una escena como la que se presenta frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando el malvado Majin Boo atacó la tierra. Ve su vida completamente desmoronarse, su hogar reducido a nada, su familia desaparecida.

Se arma de valor y se limpia las lágrimas, no puede quedarse ahí a llorar como un niño, eso no le agradaría a su padre. Tiene que encontrarlos a todos y si están en problemas debe salvarlos, quedándose a lloriquear ahí no solucionará nada. Es su deber proteger a su madre.

De nuevo ve las dos sombras atravesar el cielo, esta vez se eleva tras ellas, las sigue hasta lo restos de una ciudad en una isla. De nuevo los pierde de vista. Frente a él se presenta el mismo cuadro desolador, edificios destruidos, personas ocultándose, el llanto y los lamentos de los pobres sobrevivientes pidiendo ayuda.

Quiere ayudarlos a todos, pero le es imposible. No puede salvarlos a todos al mismo tiempo y sus lamentos se adentran en lo más profundo de su mente; su impotencia crece más y más. La sangre de las pobres personas lo baña por completo.

De pronto, entre los cuerpos sin vida logra distinguir el naranja característico de un uniforme.

—¡Señor Goku! —grita y corre hasta donde se encuentra. Quita desesperado cada uno de los escombros que cubren el cuerpo, pero cundo lo descubre se da cuenta de que se trata de Krillin con la cabeza totalmente rapada. Lo gira tratando de ver si aún se encuentra con vida. Un gemido de dolor se escapa de su propia garganta ante lo que observa.

El cuerpo de Krillin se encuentra hinchado y sin vida, su rostro apenas es reconocible, dos agujeros sanguinolentos se encuentran donde antes estaba sus ojos. Los gusanos se alimentan de su carne putrefacta como si llevara días ahí.

Da unos pasos atrás ante el impacto y es cuando los nota. No muy lejos de ahí se encuentran los cuerpos de Piccolo, Yamcha y Tenshinhan en igual o peor estado.

¿Qué demonios paso?, se pregunta nuevamente sin poder contener más las lágrimas. ¿Qué terribles seres fueron capaces de hacerles eso a sus amigos? Se toma la cabeza e intenta sacarse esas terribles escenas de la mente, no quiere estar ahí, quiere estar en su casa, con su mamá, con su papá. Su papá… A lo lejos logra ver el azul de su uniforme, se queda paralizado.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! Papá, papá… ¡Papá! —grita mientras vuela desesperado hacia los escombros. Se detiene en seco ante el cuerpo de su padre, su brazo se encuentra desencajado, su cuello en un ángulo extraño, y sus ojos sin vida se dirigen al cielo, hacia él, mirando sin ver.

Grita tan fuerte que siente que su garganta se desgarra, la tierra bajo él tiembla, se abre y se eleva a su alrededor ante la potencia de su poder como super saiyajin. Grita, grita fuerte, deja salir todo su dolor, toda su impotencia, su desconsuelo y abraza el cuerpo de su padre y llora, llora como pocas veces, llora como nunca, hasta quedarse sin energías.

—¡Papá! —grita casi saltando de la cama. Las sábanas blancas caen al suelo con descuido.

¿Dónde se encuentra? Parece la camilla de un hospital. La fuerza empieza a escapársele de nuevo y se recuesta. Pasa su brazo sobre sus ojos pues la luz empieza a lastimarle.

—Tesoro, qué bueno que despertaste —escucha decir a la voz de su madre—. Sufriste un duro golpe en la cabeza, afortunadamente heredaste la cabeza dura de tu padre. —La escucha sonreír.

Su padre. A su mente vienen todos los horribles recuerdos de su pesadilla, el pecho aun le duele de solo pensar en ello.

—Mamá, estaba soñando con papá, él había…

* * *

N/A: Espero les haya gustado, no duden en contarmelo en los review. Quienes me hayan leído anteriormente sabran que no acostumbro a escribir este tipo de historias por eso agradeceré muchisimo sus comentarios. Trate de mostrarle un poquito a chibi Trunks lo que fue la realidad de Mirai Trunks, y no, no es que Mirai haya visto eso o que chibi tuviera los recuerdos de Mirai, eso pasó cuando apenas era un bebé. Esto como dije es solo un atisbo de su realidad reflejado en la mente de Chibi


	7. Pillo

Reto Hope, Día 7: Humor.

* * *

 **Miradas**

* * *

 _ **VII**_

 _ **Pillo**_

* * *

La cara de Mai se encontraba tan roja de ira que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar que lanzaría fuego de un minuto a otro. Su mano se encontraba en su cuello intentando borrar la evidencia.

Trunks, oculto detrás de la sábana, abrazaba una almohada sonriendo con nerviosismo. Estaba acabado. Mai iba a matarlo o no, aun peor: no dejaría que la tocara nunca más.

—Mai, hermosa. No es para tanto, apenas y se nota —dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

—¿Que no es para tanto? —le dijo entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños—. ¡¿Que no se nota dices?! —gritó y señaló la marca de una mordida en su cuello.

Trunks la observó. Sí, era bastante evidente, realmente no sabía por qué lo había hecho, solo se había dejado llevar por todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Quería demostrárselo sin saber cómo, quería unirla más y más a él, y justo en el momento del éxtasis total donde sus almas y cuerpos se encontraban más conectados que nunca le mordió el cuello. Para Mai que se encontraba tan sumida en la misma pasión cegadora que la suya, este fue el aliciente para hacerla explotar en el éxtasis total.

Pero de eso ya habían pasado horas, y apenas Mai se despertó y notó la marca en su cuello los colores se le subieron al rostro.

—¡Me mordiste, Trunks! ¿Cómo se te pudo siquiera ocurrir hacer algo así? Eso... ¡Eso no es normal! –Se cubrió la cara—. ¡Ay, no! Todos se darán cuenta.

Tenía que controlar la situación, si de por sí llevarse a Mai a la cama siempre era una odisea por todos esos prejuicios y pensamientos extraños que poblaban su mente. Ahora que pensaba que todos se darían cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo seguro sería casi imposible.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir para calmarla? Pensó intentando encontrar alguna manera, pero le estaba costando mucho concentrarse, con Mai prácticamente corriendo de un lado a otro envuelta en una sábana. ¿Qué diría su padre? "Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, hago lo que quiero". Bueno, mal consejo, su madre seguro se escaparía de una situación con alguna de sus artimañas. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en sus padres en momentos así? No podía estar dando más largas así que sin más soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

—Mai…—Habló serio—. Ven, siéntate. —Estiró la mano para llamarla pero Mai estaba frente al espejo buscando formas de tapar la marca.

Al no obtener respuesta se puso de pie y camino hacia ella. La sostuvo de los hombros aún frente al espejo

—Mai, esta marca… —le dijo, dando un suave beso en su cuello.

—¡No, Trunks! ¡Suéltame ahora! —Lloriqueó—. ¿Qué pensará el emperador Pilaf de mí? ¡Ya sé! —Se separó y se acercó mas al espejo—. Le diré que me mordió una serpiente. –Observó en el reflejo a Trunks reír y esto causó que se molestara de nuevo—. ¡No te burles! ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

—Bueno, no vi que te quejaras cuando lo hice —bromeó y se ganó un empujón—. Mai, como te he contado antes, soy descendiente de una raza guerrera de otro planeta. —Nuevamente se puso serio.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—En mi raza, existe un ritual. Cuando encontramos a la mujer con la que compartiremos nuestra vida nos unimos mediante una mordida.

Mai se le quedó viendo con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le estaba insinuando Trunks? Y Trunks al ver el brillo en sus ojos se felicitó internamente por esa genial idea que se le ocurrió, después de todo… eran una raza rara, tenían hasta colas. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no podían hacer algo así?

—Me estás diciendo que…

—Sí, que te he elegido como mi compañera. Veras, aún somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, por eso es que no te mordí por completo. Esa marca desaparecerá en unos días.

—Trunks… yo… —Se quedó sin palabras.

—Mai… ven acá. —Y quedó por completo olvidado el problema de la mordida, la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó.

Mai le regresó el beso, llena de emoción, y Trunks solo esperaba que cuando se enterara de su mentira no estuviera demasiado molesta. Total, una cosa era cierta, él la había elegido como su compañera y esperaba que fuera para toda la vida.

* * *

Goten entró a la Corporación Cápsula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios cuando una tarta de fresas se le estrelló en la cara. Después su mejor amigo salió volando a toda velocidad cargando con él.

—¡Huye! —gritó

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el joven inocente quitándose el pastel de la cara para probarlo.

—Que mamá se compró un collar nuevo —le respondió Trunks mientras seguía volando a toda velocidad, esquivando proyectiles de un robot que los seguía muy de cerca.

—¿Y? ¿Mai, se molestó porque no le regalaste uno a ella?

—No, lo que pasa es que vio el cuello de mamá, quien rara vez lo trae descubierto, un cuello sin "marcas"...

* * *

N/A: Jaja, aprovechando el cliche que ronda nuestro fandom, si alguien usa esto, pido porfa que no se lo tomen personal, solo intentaba hacer algo cómico con esto. Por cierto ¿Que tal? He de admitir que el humor se me dificulta, pero un reto es precisamente eso, probarte que puedes lograr algo , si no, no seria un reto.  
Muchas gracias por los comentario, como dije los aprecio todos pero hubo uno en especial que me llenó de emoción.

Y muchas muchas gracias a Schala. Pocas lo saben, pero la razón por la que tome este reto fue ella. por que se que le encanta Trunks y por que de alguna forma quería darle ánimos =) solo espero no cansarla mucho ajjaja por que le toca betearme toda la historia, digo ayudarme una vez cada meses es una cosa, pero esto es a diario. Muchas gracias Schlita, tu sabes que te adoro.


	8. Meta cumplida

N/A: Reto Hope, Día ocho: Espiritual

* * *

 **Miradas**

* * *

 _ **VIII**_  
 _ **Meta cumplida**_

* * *

Dejó salir el aire por completo y por primera vez en su vida se sintió liberado. Ni siquiera podía explicar la sensación, era como estar flotando en un lugar sin gravedad, cada miembro, cada músculo se sentía liviano como el viento.

El anciano al que había salvado unos minutos antes corrió a dar la buena nueva a todos. El infierno por fin había terminado.

Trunks levantó los ojos al cielo, aún opaco por el humo provocado por el último ataque de los androides y su pelea. Aspiró el aire como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba en mucho tiempo y sonrió, pues en medio del cielo cerró los ojos e imaginó la silueta de su maestro con una gran sonrisa dedicada a él.

—Lo conseguí… —susurró sin creérsela por completo—. ¡Lo logré! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y de fondo junto al silbido del viento pudo escuchar la risa de Gohan y de cada uno de los valientes guerreros que había conocido en su viaje al pasado. Y al final la risa malvada de su padre llenó el lugar.

Trunks abrió los ojos, sin saber si lo había imaginado o había sido real, solo esperaba que su maestro hubiera podido ver por fin la destrucción de esos androides, desde el cielo o el planeta Kaio o donde se encontrara que supiera que por fin había sido vengado al igual que su padre.

—Te los dejo, padre —pensó, con la absoluta certeza de que los había enviado directo al infierno.


	9. Trucos

Día 9 del reto ¡Hope! : Romance

* * *

 **Miradas**

* * *

 ** _IX_**

 ** _Trucos_**

* * *

—No estoy bromeando niño. Dame la esfera —dijo Mai apuntando a Trunks con una pistola.

—Claro, solo tienes que venir por ella —bromeó el muchacho de 14 años y guardó la esfera en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

—¡Esto se acabó! ¡Ni creas que voy a acercarme! ¡Ponla en el suelo ahora! ¡Y ni se te ocurra intentar nada o de lo contrario…!

—No me amenaces, Mai, o quizá cambie de opinión y decida no dártela —le dijo despreocupadamente y le guiñó un ojo.

Este simple acto consiguió que a Mai se le subieran los colores al rostro.

—¡Pero qué atrevido! ¡Entiende que este no es un juego! —apretó más fuerte su arma.

—Dime una cosa, Mai. —Se sentó descuidadamente en el suelo—. ¿Para qué quieres la esfera? Ya te dije que si eres mi novia puedo regalarte cualquier cosa que desees, no necesitas molestar a Shenlong.

—¡Uy! ¡Pero qué necio eres! ¡Eso solo le concierne al gran Pilaf! ¡Ni creas que te revelaré nuestros malvados planes! —Se sonrió con altanería—. Si fuera tú o tu grupo estaría temblando de miedo.

—Sí, bueno. Eso sería si tuvieras las siete esferas. —Sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Me preguntó… ¿Qué podre pedirte a cambio?

—Mira, niño. Ya basta de esto. Si no cooperas conmigo no me dejarás más remedio que dispararte de verdad. Me ha costado demasiado violar la seguridad para llegar hasta aquí.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Mai se asustó y apuntó hacía esa dirección. Por ella entró la mujer rubia con una charola.

—¡Oh! Perdón por interrumpirlos, niños, pero Bulma me contó que estaba aquí está linda señorita, así que les traje unos deliciosos bocadillos, pero no se preocupen, yo solo los dejare aquí y me iré para que ustedes sigan haciendo cosas de adolescentes. —Se cubrió la boca con la mano y soltó una risita, luego de esto salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

A Mai se le hizo agua la boca de solo observar esa charola llena de deliciosos panecillos, pero agitó la cabeza para sacarse eso de la mente: tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

—¡Bueno, ya! ¡Dámela! —Apuntó nuevamente mientras con la otra mano se guardaba unos panecillos en la bolsa de su gabardina, dejando caer otros descuidadamente al suelo.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo... —Se puso serio—. No es nada personal. —Regresó a su frescura habitual—. Es que si te la doy mi papá seguro me deja sin mesada. Nos advirtió a Goten y a mí que no debíamos volver a jugar con las esferas.

Mai suspiró, se estaba agotando su paciencia, si no funcionaban sus amenazas tendría que usar otros métodos. Se puso totalmente roja de solo pensarlo. Pero todo fuera por el emperador Pilaf.

—Escucha, niño. Si me das la esfera y-yo… —empezó a tartamudear.

—¿Uh? ¿Tú qué? —preguntó y se puso de pie para inclinarse hacia ella.

—¡Yo dejaré que me tomes la mano! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y lo más rápido posible sin abrir los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que Trunks dijera nada. Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa de lado que juraría había visto en otro lugar.

—¿Solo eso? Mai, eso es cosa de niños. Ahora… si me das un beso y aceptas ser mi novia, podría pensarlo… —Y de nuevo esa sonrisa de lado.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —le gritó y caminó hacia él para golpearlo pero tropezó con la crema de uno de los panecillos y sin querer jaló el gatillo.

El sonido del arma la aturdió por un momento y como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, vio la bala dirigirse justo al pecho de Trunks.

—¡No! —gritó y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Trunks desplomado en el suelo. Se arrojó al suelo para abrazarlo—. ¡No, Trunks! ¡Por favor, por favor despierta, niño! ¡Por favor!, yo no quería. Yo, yo...

La esfera quedó en el suelo junto al cuerpo de Trunks, totalmente olvidada por Mai. Ella sentía su propio corazón latir acelerado, tanto que el fuerte palpitar retumbaba en sus oídos. Por su mente pasaron los momentos que había pasado con ese niño, cada encuentro, su sonrisa, sus detalles.

—¡Trunks, perdóname! ¡Perdóname! Sí seré tu novia pero por favor despierta, por favor, por favor —gritó, lo pegó a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Me parece muy bien y no es que me queje ni nada, pero mi cara está en tu pecho —dijo aún en sus brazos.

—¡Trunks! —gritó abrazándolo con más ganas—. ¡Estás bien! ¡Estas bi… ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Lo dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Aush! ¿Tenías que ser tan brusca? —Se sobó fingiendo dolor.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Pensé que te había matado! —Le gritó molesta

Trunks empezó a reír mientras se incorporaba y guardaba de nuevo la esfera en su chaqueta.

—Creí que para estas alturas sabías que soy resistente. —Se rio—. Hubieras visto tu cara, Mai, no sé cómo pudiste caer en ese viejo truco, lo he visto tanto en series que pensé que no funcionaria. —Dejó de hablar cuando notó el silencio de Mai—. Mai ¿Estás bien? —Caminó hacia ella que se cubría la cara—. Mai… —susurró al notar que estaba llorando. Intentó acercarse más a ella pero ésta dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡No te me acerques! —Se limpió las lágrimas—. Y no, no estoy llorando.

—Mai… lo lamento, no pensé que… —Se acercó más y la abrazó. Mai al principio intentó zafarse pero luego se abrazó a él y empezó a sollozar—. Perdóname, bonita, no lo volveré a hacer –le dijo y le depositó un beso en el pelo.

Mai lo abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho sin decir nada más. Así estuvieron sin decir palabras. Hasta que Mai se separó de él.

—Es tarde, debo irme. El emperador está esperándome. No te molestes en mostrarme la salida, sé dónde es —le dijo con una sonrisa boba, mientras tomaba más panecillos y se los guardaba—.¡Adiós, Trunks! —Se puso toda roja, corrió hacia él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Después de esto salió corriendo.

Trunks se quedó parado un momento, atontado por la reacción de Mai. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde aún podía sentir los suaves labios de Mai. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios hasta unos segundos después cuando por fin reaccionó.

—¡Un momento! —Metió su mano al bolsillo donde había puesto la esfera—. ¡Eres una tramposa! —dijo mirando la ventana por donde se había ido—. No cabe duda. —Sonrió de lado—. Cada día me gustas más… —Dirigió su vista al cielo por donde se alejaba el robot gigante de Mai—. ¡Escapa todo lo que quieras, Mai! ¡Algún día te voy a atrapar! 

* * *

N/A: Y bueno no se si fue muy romántico pero ahi les dejo mi reto del día, dedicado a Schala, Dev, Syad, Grisel, Silvia, Kuraudea, Joyce, sophi, por los buenos momentos que me han hecho pasar estos dias en el face xD y por supuesto para todas las que me han dejado tan lindos rw.

Y pues si se puede! ya casi termino el reto =D


	10. Reproches

N/A Ya no es parte del reto pero tenia que subirlo a algún lado xD

* * *

 ****

 **Reproches**

* * *

Su madre de este tiempo salió de la habitación para dejarlo descansar. hacía poco que había recuperado la conciencia. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, y de nuevo todas esas imágenes de su tiempo vinieron a su mente, la destrucción, la muerte y la impotencia.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento; se retiró la mano del rostro y lo vio acercarse a él. Los brazos cruzados, la barbilla levantada, el ceño fruncido, soberbio, altivo. Se detuvo frente a él y lo miró con unos ojos azules, los suyos propios. No, no los suyos; ese azul era distinto: gélido.

—No pareces tan fuerte como dicen… —sus palabras fueron frías, el desprecio destilaba en cada una de ellas.

Trunks lo vio, se vio así mismo, no. No era él. Lo que realmente vio parado frente a él era la copia casi exacta de otra persona.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste así? ¿No se supone que eres un saiyajin? ¿No se supone que eres... yo...? —Notó el desprecio en sus palabras, y le dolió.

No lo culpaba: él mismo se despreciaba igual.

Lo vio bajar los brazos y apretar los puños, estaba molesto. Lo sintió, su ki se alteró. Bajó la mirada, no soportaba verlo, no soportaba verse a sí mismo. Porque es él, porque siente hacia él lo que él mismo, desprecio, coraje. Y su vergüenza crece. Apretó sus propios puños; no pudo hablar.

—¿Tu mamá no te enseñó que es de mala educación no responder cuando te hablan? —Su madre, ¿no lo sabía? ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué pensaría cuando supiera que la había dejado morir, que no pudo salvarla?

—Bah. —Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y cerró los ojos levantando la barbilla—. No eres más que un cobarde.

—¡TRUNKS! ¡SUFICIENTE! —Su semblante cambió, la seguridad que demostraba desapareció, se veía... vulnerable. Por fin se veía a él mismo.

—Papá... yo... —intentó justificarse y no encontró palabras.

—¡HE DICHO SUFICIENTE!

—¡Pero, papá! Yo...

Una mirada fue suficiente para acallar cualquier réplica. «¿Mi padre me acaba de defender de mí mismo?» El pequeño guardó silencio pero apretó más los puños. «Siento su mirada, con ella me transmite todo el desdén que siente».

—Está bien... —intentó aligerar todo.

«Ahora la mirada de mi padre se dirige hacia mí. Por dentro tiemblo tal como mi contraparte de este tiempo lo hizo antes; aún con los años no ha perdido ese aire imponente».

—¿Por qué no te has defendido? —reprendió Vegeta al del futuro. Su otro yo no comprendía sus palabras, lo veía confundido, al parecer no podía creer que se estuviera poniendo en su contra.

—Yo... —intentó hablar pero ni siquiera sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo defenderse de un niño? ¿Cómo defenderse si lo que decía era verdad?

—¡Tú! ¡Antes de abrir nuevamente la boca piensa en lo que tienes y a quién se lo debes! ¡Y tú! ¡Aprende a reconocer tus propios méritos!

Sin decir una palabra más, Vegeta salió del lugar y ambos lo observaron alejarse. Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron unos segundos viendo hacia la puerta, después ambos se miraron, dos mitades de un todo, tan distintos pero en esencia el mismo. 

* * *

Bueno, esto lo escribí en el wa xD y necesitaba sacarlo a la luz, no importa si el canon me desmiente XD espero les haya gustado. Gracias Schala por el beteo


	11. Ladrona

N/A: Mañana sale el capítulo 51 de Dragon ball super y se contara la historia de cómo se conocieron realmente. Esto pasara a ser un U.A. Pero quería publicarlo

* * *

 ** _Ladrona_**

* * *

Golpe, patada, esquivar los rayos de los robots, de nuevo golpe, patada, esquivar más ataques. Después de la muerte de los androides, Trunks se había sumido en un fuerte entrenamiento autoimpuesto. Era verdad que la Tierra estaba atravesando por un periodo de paz después de tantos años de horror y devastación, pero dentro de él sentía que todo aquello podía venirse abajo en cualquier momento. La paz le parecía algo efímera, no tenía idea de cuánto duraría ni si podría llegar algún ser poderoso a interrumpir esa paz que tanto les había costado, por eso debía entrenar, debía superarse a sí mismo cada día, volverse más y más poderoso, tal como hacían aquellos guerreros en un tiempo que no era el suyo, tal como lo hacía su propio padre.

—¡Trunks, es suficiente! —Bulma llamó su atención desde la gran pantalla de la cámara de gravedad.

—Solo un poco más, mamá —Sonrió él aún con el sudor perlando su rostro por el esfuerzo.

—¡Es suficiente, he dicho! No me hagas cambiar la clave de la máquina para que no puedas usarla. Te estás extralimitando y lo sabes.

—Mamá —Trunks se detuvo por fin y bajó la gravedad de la máquina—. Estoy bien, enserio. —Nuevamente le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—¡Llevas ahí metido dos días, Trunks! Ni siquiera has salido a comer. Habló en serio: o sales o la desactivaré.

Trunks dejó escapar un suspiró de resignación. Sabía que su madre era muy capaz de hacerlo, no había nadie que pudiera llevarle la contraria.

Salió de la cámara rumbo a la Corporación y se detuvo por un momento a observar el panorama: la Corporación, tras algunos años, había recuperado el esplendor de años atrás. Observó la ciudad, tan normal, tan ajetreada como la recordaba de aquel tiempo. Le entró un escalofrió nuevamente al recordar lo fácil que todo aquello había terminado en ruinas después de la aparición de los androides.

Apretó los puños: si de él dependía, todas esas personas jamás volverían a pasar un infierno como ese, por eso debía entrenar más y más, por eso debía volverse más y más fuerte cada día, para poder mantener esa paz que tanto les había costado.

Entró a la cocina de la Corporación y se sentó a la mesa, la cual estaba llena de exquisitos platillos que seguro su madre había pedido a algún restaurant. Qué extraño era tener esa facilidad, de con una sola llamada conseguir cualquier tipo de platillo. No podía evitar recordar aquel tiempo en que incluso los ingredientes para un simple asado eran difíciles de conseguir.

Bulma se sentó frente a él y se le quedó mirando un momento antes de continuar.

—Cada vez te pareces más a Vegeta —le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Trunks se sonrojó ante la comparación y sonrió nerviosamente sin saber qué responder.

—Hablo en serio, Trunks. Y eso me preocupa. No sabes las veces que estuvo a punto de morir por excederse con el entrenamiento. —Suspiró—. No todo es entrenar. No me gusta ver cómo pasas todo tu tiempo entrenando. Tienes que salir, socializar… ¡Ya no hay androides, Trunks! No es necesario que te estés matando de esa manera.

—Mamá, no sabemos qué pueda pasar en el futuro, no debo descuidarme.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te descuides, solo te pido que no te excedas, y que te relajes un poco. Eres joven, tienes que salir, divertirte, buscarte una linda chica. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Dime, ¿no te gustaría eso?

La cara de Trunks se puso roja a más no poder y bajó la vista hacia la mesa, como si la comida fuera la cosa más entretenida que hubiera visto nunca.

El teléfono de Bulma sonó y la distrajo por un momento del tema. Trunks agradeció mentalmente a quien la hubiera llamado por permitirle olvidarlo.

Se quedó por un momento ahí sentado, sin probar la comida, pensando las palabras de su madre: socializar, salir con chicas. La verdad es que esas cosas no encajaban con él, no se veía en algún club como a los que actualmente asistían las personas, bailando o bebiendo algo con alguna chica. No, definitivamente eso no era lo suyo, aun cuando lo hubiera intentado lo hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. Además no podía descuidar su entrenamiento.

A lo largo de los años muchas chicas se habían acercado a él, incluso se le habían insinuado haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Claro que se había fijado en alguna, pero él mismo se había alejado, pues tenía responsabilidades mucho más grandes con las personas, primero ayudar a reconstruir todo, después volverse más y más fuerte.

—¿De nuevo?... ¿Y los guardias?... Entiendo. No podemos permitirnos más pérdidas, no sabemos qué puedan hacer con ello —dijo Bulma y colgó el teléfono.

Trunks observó a su madre con el ceño fruncido, como si algo le molestara o le preocupara.

—¿Sucede algo, madre? —preguntó preocupado por el semblante de su madre.

Bulma suavizó el rostro. Odiaba preocupar más de lo necesario a su hijo.

—No, es nada serio, Trunks. Últimamente han estado robando tecnología de algunos de nuestros laboratorios. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de robos aislados, pero están robando materiales muy específicos.

—Debiste decírmelo antes, mamá. —Trunks se puso de pie.

—¡Siéntate ahora mismo, Trunks! —regañó ella al muchacho—. De ninguna manera se te ocurra levantarte de esta mesa hasta que te hayas terminado toda esa comida, lo del ladrón puede esperar. Además no creo que un simple ladrón sea rival para ti. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Por eso no te lo había dicho.

—Aun así…

—No es problema, Trunks. Además, solo ataca de noche, así que, si quieres ayudar, mejor termina de comer y ve a descansar. Esta noche puedes ir a atrapar a esa rata escurridiza.

Pasaron varias noches sin tener noticias del ladrón nocturno. Para Trunks no estaba siendo tan fácil como Bulma creía la tarea de atrapar al ladrón. No tenían idea de quién se trataba y tenían que esperar a que intentara robar algo para poder atraparlo. Y bueno, aunque Trunks tuviera todo ese poder, no podía atrapar un fantasma, porque al parecer eso era. Le parecía imposible que alguien en el planeta fuera capaz de eludir el intrincado sistema de seguridad que se utilizaba en todos los laboratorios de la Corporación Cápsula.

Eso sin duda tenía muy molesta a su madre, quien se había encargado personalmente de reforzar el sistema. Para ella era como una afrenta que alguien la desafiara de aquel modo.

Había pasado ya una semana sin rastros de algún otro robo. Trunks sobrevolaba uno de los laboratorios distribuidos por la ciudad cuando percibió una sombra extraña escabulléndose en el lugar. Por un momento se quedó observándolo extrañado: no parecía ser más que un chico, por su contextura no debía tener más de 16 años. Vestía una chaqueta militar, un gorro y una especie de bufanda cubriéndole la cara. ¿Qué hacia un chico robando alta tecnología? ¿Y cómo había sido capaz de eludir todo el dispositivo de seguridad de su madre?

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el ladrón continúo escabulléndose, creyendo que nadie lo había visto. Lo vio manipular los circuitos de una de las puertas de seguridad y entrar con la agilidad de un gato, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Trunks agito la cabeza; se había quedado ahí simplemente observando cuando tenía que atrapar al ladrón. Entró en el lugar y sintió el ki del ladrón moviéndose hacia el este. Sin dudarlo más, atravesó el pasillo hasta quedar justo detrás al ladrón.

—¡Detente! —ordenó, y vio al ladrón detenerse con tensión por haberse visto descubierto—. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sigas rob… —No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues apenas pudo esquivar un potente rayo que pasó rozándole el hombro.

Impresionado por el ataque, se llevó los dedos al hombro y sintió un ligero hilo de sangre recorrerlo. ¿Qué clase de arma llevaba ese chico que había sido capaz de herirlo? Aún impresionado, levantó la vista para ver cómo el ladrón corría a toda velocidad tratando de escapar.

Trunks voló a toda velocidad hacia él, no podía dejarlo suelto con esa arma, si se topaba con algún guardia podía herirlo gravemente. Con rapidez lo atrapó de una de las manos. Manos muy pequeñas, finas, cubiertas por guantes de cuero. Sin pensarlo, el ladrón nuevamente intentó dispararle, pero Trunks era mucho más rápido y fuerte, así que con la otra mano le arrebató con facilidad el arma. Pero el chico apretó un botón en su manga y causó así una ligera explosión.

Trunks no dudó en soltarlo, pues temía que se hiciera daño, aun cuando fuera un ladrón no era su intención herir a ningún humano. Se quedó solo con el pequeño bolso que cargaba. Un gas oscuro inundó el lugar y dificultó la visión; esto no era impedimento para Trunks, que podía sentir perfectamente su ki.

El chico corría a toda velocidad hacia la ventana. Sin dudarlo, iba a saltar con tal de no ser atrapado, pero para cuando saltó se vio atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Trunks.

—Ya ha sido suficiente —le dijo éste al oído mientras afianzaba bien el cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos, pues no dejaba de moverse y retorcerse—. No tiene caso que intentes escapar. Te tengo. —insistió Trunks tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero el ladrón parecía no darse por vencido.

Empezaba a zafarse de su chaqueta militar para escurrírsele entre los brazos. Trunks intentó ajustarlo más a su agarre. De pronto se quedó totalmente paralizado ante lo que estaba tocando. En vez de sostener el plano y huesudo pecho de un adolecente, su mano estaba tocando algo que definitivamente no era ni plano ni huesudo.

Por fin el ladrón se quedó quieto y tenso.

—¡Pervertido! —gritó a todo pulmón y empezó a moverse nuevamente.

El Gorro que le cubría la cabeza cayó y dejó ver una hermosa cascada de cabello negro y brillante reflejando la luz de las estrellas.

—Perdón —dijo Trunks completamente rojo.

Sin pensar, la soltó como si quemara. Afortunadamente, luego recuperó la cordura y la atrapó nuevamente.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —continuó el ladrón, agitándose en sus brazos.

Trunks voló hacia el techo de un edificio. No quería lastimarla ni que se lastimara sola, por lo cual la sostenía en un fuerte abrazo, intentando calmarla, pero la chica parecía una gata salvaje, pataleando e intentando morder y arañar.

—Tranquila, te voy a soltar si prometes tranquilizarte —le dijo hablando lo más suavemente posible, pero la chica parecía no entender razones.

Cuando por fin los intentos por zafarse cesaron, Trunks la soltó muy lentamente. En cuanto se vio libre, ella rodó por el suelo y sacó un pequeño revólver de su gabardina y le apuntó a Trunks.

—¡Escúchame, niño! ¡No dudaré en disparar, así que dame esa bolsa! —dijo hincada frente a él, apuntando a su cabeza.

A Trunks le llamó la atención la desesperación que observaba en sus ojos oscuros, desesperación y determinación. Estaba claro que haría cualquier cosa por obtener lo que fuera que había robado minutos antes y se encontraba en esa bolsa.

Trunks frunció el ceño, no podía ablandarse en ese momento aun cuando se tratará de una mujer. En su experiencia con Número 18, una mujer podía llegar a ser igual o más perversa que cualquier hombre. Pero esos ojos… esos ojos mostraban demasiado.

—Escucha… —Dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero ésta se arrastró hacia atrás y quedó justo a la orilla del edificio—. No sé qué es lo que tengas en esta bolsa, pero es obvio que no te pertenece.

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! —escupió furiosa mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Solo entrégamelo! —Gritó nuevamente y disparó varias veces su arma.

Se trataba de un arma normal, así que Trunks no tuvo problema en desviar las balas con sus manos.

Mai se quedó pasmada por un momento: vio el arma, lo vio a él y pareció abrir aún más los ojos cuando vio la bolsa en sus manos humeando por haber recibido una bala. Dejó escapar un grito desgarrador y se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Todo acabó… —susurró.

Trunks hurgó en la bolsa de cuero y sacó lo que parecía ser un microprocesador; al parecer, una de las balas había dado justo en el centro. Trunks lo examinó: no tenía la marca de la Corporación Cápsula. De hecho, no tenía ninguna marca.

La chica seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada fija en sus manos, viendo sin ver, mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

De pronto, como si cayera en cuenta de algo terrible, las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro. Trunks era incapaz de moverse: ver llorar así a esa chica lo estaba afectando. ¿Por qué había sido tan descuidado? La destrucción de esa cosa sin duda era su culpa. Un pinchazo de empatía le llegó al fondo se sus entrañas. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado como esa chica? ¿Cuántas veces el sentimiento le había desgarrado la garganta justo como le estaba pasando a ella? ¿Qué podía ser esa cosa para causar un sentimiento así en esa chica? En ese momento incluso estaba olvidando que se trataba de una ladrona; fuera lo que fuese, no podía ser indiferente a su sufrimiento. En el fondo, incluso se culpaba.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo.

—Escucha, por favor, tranquilízate…. —susurró con el pesar dibujado en el rostro, pero la chica parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su presencia.

—¡Perdóneme! —gritó la chica pero no a él si no al espacio en blanco—. ¡Perdóneme, Gran Pilaf! Sola no puedo…

A Trunks se le partía el corazón de verla así, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que debía dejarla desahogarse, sacar lo que parecía una gran pena. ¿Qué demonios sería esa cosa para que ella se pusiera así? ¿A quién le estaba pidiendo perdón? Entre los balbuceos de la chica, algo llamó su atención:

—¡Jamás encontraré las esferas! —Se dejó caer con las manos en el suelo.

¿Las esferas? ¿Acaso se refería a las esferas del dragón? ¿Qué sabía ella sobre ellas y en qué se relacionaban con ese aparato?

—¿Hablas de las esferas del dragón? —le preguntó con voz conciliadora mientras se agachaba para estar a su nivel.

Por fin la chica pareció recordar su presencia y lo observó con una mirada llena de resentimiento.

—¿Qué sabes tú de las esferas del dragón? —Lo miro con ojos acusatorios

—Sé que son una antigua leyenda y que no existen —mintió Trunks.

La chica se agachó un poco y ya no lloraba, ahora parecía estar riendo de una manera desquiciada.

—Son reales…—confesó ella sin mirarle el rostro, hablando más por inercia que por razonar—. ¡Son reales! —Le gritó con rabia, como si quisiera asegurarle que no lo estaba inventando, como si quisiera tener ella misma la certeza de que verdad lo eran—. Al reunir las siete esferas, un gran dragón, ¡el gran Shenlong!, sale y cumple tu deseo.

Trunks no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola. ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto de las esferas? Pero no supo cómo reaccionar, no supo qué decirle, y continúo escuchándola:

—¿Que cómo lo sé? —dijo, aunque él no había preguntado nada—. ¡Lo sé porque lo he visto! ¡Más de una vez lo vi! ¡El enorme dragón en medio del cielo oscurecido! ¡Nosotros lo vimos! —Rio de manera desquiciada—. ¡Nosotros lo llamamos! —Miró al cielo como si viera al enorme dragón—. Él cumplió nuestro deseo, volvimos a ser niños. Un simple error de cálculo, pero el mundo sería del Gran Pilaf… si no hubiera… si no hubiera… —Pasó de la risa a empezar a sollozar de nuevo—. Aparecieron frente a nosotros, huimos, pensé que me seguían, pensé que estaban bien, pero no. —Lloró como si por primera vez estuviera relatando esos hechos—. Los mataron, los mataron esos monstruos... ¡Los mataron y no pude hacer nada!

Trunks acercó su mano deseando abrazarla, consolarla. No la conocía, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era reconfortarla. Si él hubiera derrotado a los androides antes, ¿cuántas muertes hubiera evitado? ¿Cuántas personas no perdieron a sus seres queridos porque él no había podido hacer nada? Quiso tocarla, pero ella le retiró la mano con furia.

—¡Pero yo los reviviría! Todo lo tenía calculado, haría el radar, solo me faltaba poder conectarme a los satélites GPS, solo tenía que insertar ese procesador. Pero ahora… Cuando por fin estaba terminado… —Se limpió las lágrimas y puso un semblante serio y decidido—. No importa. Construiré otro, así me tome más años lo haré. —Se puso de pie decidida.

—Lo lamento… —dijo Trunks sin levantar el rostro del suelo. Tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que decirle que las esferas ya habían desaparecido. Le dolió tener que romper sus esperanzas, pero era necesario—. Las esferas del dragón dejaron de existir hace muchos años.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Sí, es eso! ¡Tú quieres quedarte con ellas, por eso no quieres que yo las busque! —Lo miró con odio.

Trunks se puso serio, frunció el entrecejo.

—Es cierto… —Apretó los puños—. Las esferas del dragón desaparecieron el mismo día que aparecieron los androides.

Mai movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando, intentando esquivar la realidad.

—Si vienes conmigo… —susurró Trunks— te puedo mostrar el radar de mi madre, te darás cuenta que no aparecen.

Y por fin, Mai lo entendió. Jamás podría revivir a su señor y su fiel amigo Xu. Se había quedado completamente sola.

—Estoy sola… —dijo y se dejó caer nuevamente, pero esta vez Trunks la detuvo.

—No, no lo estás… Acompáñame —le insistió.

Mai se quedó mirando por unos instantes esos ojos azules llenos de determinación, llenos de algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir y ya sin fuerzas asintió. ¿Ya que más daba todo? Sin su emperador, sin un propósito nada tenía sentido.

Asintió levemente y el chico emprendió el vuelo con ella en brazos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, como dije esta idea se me vino a la mente y quería compartirla, sé que las cosas no serán asi pero igual quise hacerlo, digamos que es en alguna de tantas líneas temporales xD,

Dedico este OS a las chicas de Fangirleando que siempre me leen y dejan rw, las quiero chicas =D y También va para mis queridísimas Schala S, Dev fanfiction y si alguna vez lo lee Nadeshico XD.

Y sobre todo para todos aquellos que leen y me dejan un lindo comentario. Escribo para ustedes, muchas gracias.


	12. Subjetivo

**Subjetivo**

* * *

Trunks salió al patio con un enorme pastel de chocolate decorado con fresas en una mano y un tarro de helado en la otra. Pilaf y Shu habían acompañado a su abuelo por algunas cosas a un laboratorio de una ciudad vecina y Mai se había quedado a ayudar a su madre con los arreglos de la máquina del tiempo.

Todo iba a ser perfecto, ahora Mai estaba en una de las mesas sosteniendo su rostro con una mano, el sol le daba un brillo especial en el cabello, se veía muy bonita. Le daría el pastel y el helado y entonces podrían tener un día de campo ellos solos.

Caminó hasta su mesa y la escuchó suspirar. Frunció el entrecejo cuando vio hacia la dirección en la que estaba mirando Mai. Ahí estaba él. Recostado en un árbol con la mirada perdida en su espada. Con ese aire de chico solitario y misterioso que lo hacía verse tan genial. Esa escena le era tan familiar, le recordaba a alguien y no se trataba de él mismo.

Trunks carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de Mai.

—Es un lindo día, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó, pero Mai no pareció escucharlo.

Trunks inspiró fuerte con fastidio.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? —Mai volteó a verlo.

Una sonrisa tonta llegó a los labios de Trunks y se olvidó casi por completo de su fastidio inicial.

—Pues sí. —Bajó la vista hacia el césped y luego la levantó hacia el cielo—. Decía que es un lindo día.

—Muy lindo… —suspiró Mai mientras veía nuevamente en la dirección en la que estaba el Trunks del futuro. Luego pareció notar lo que traía Trunks en las manos y un nuevo brillo llegó a sus ojos—. ¡Ese pastel luce delicioso! ¡¿Y eso es helado?!

Trunks sonrió de manera tonta de nuevo y un ligero sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas.

—Pues sí. —Se los ofreció—. Y son para ti. —Sonrió mirando el suelo.

Mai prácticamente se los arrebató de las manos.

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Tal vez esto lo anime un poco! —Empezó a correr hacia el árbol donde estaba Trunks—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¡gracias! —le gritó y se inclinó respetuosamente, luego continuó su camino.

Trunks se quedó paralizado con un brazo estirado hacia donde Mai corría; abría y cerraba los puños y la mandíbula. No podía pronunciar palabra o más bien no sabía ni qué decir, se había quedado totalmente pasmado viendo cómo sus planes se venían abajo.

—Es frustrante, ¿cierto? —dijo alguien tras él.

Sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas por que alguien hubiera apreciado esa escena tan humillante. Ensimismado como estaba en sus pensamientos no notó cuando llegó el viejo amigo de su madre.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó tratando de negarlo con una seguridad que no sentía.

—Justo eso. —Yamcha señaló hacia la pareja que se encontraba bajo el árbol—. Te gusta esa niña, ¿cierto? —Bebió del refresco y lo vio con una mirada de total conocedor del tema.

Trunks no respondió, solo sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

—Te entiendo —asintió Yamcha con comprensión.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Se cruzó de brazos pero no podía quitar la vista de donde estaban Mai y su yo del futuro, ella parecía tan feliz partiendo el pastel y sirviendo el helado que debía ser para ellos, no para él.

Apretó los puños, Yamcha lo notó y sonrió con empatía.

—Me refiero a eso. —Giró la vista hacia donde estaban Trunks y Mai—. Tener a la chica, estar completamente seguro de ello, claro con sus altibajos, pero al fin y al cabo tenerla. —Luego frunció el ceño como si estuviera viendo otra escena—. Y de pronto llega este sujeto y lo cambia todo, de repente las cosas no son tan seguras como lo pensabas, de pronto ella empieza a prestarle más atención a él que a ti y para cuando te das cuenta la has perdido.

La cara de Trunks era indescifrable, su mirada se dirigió a Mai y su yo futuro y después hacia Yamcha quien le tenía una mano en el hombro intentando darle apoyo. Sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, sentía ganas incluso de llorar de frustración, de nuevo estaba viendo la escena:

Mai le estaba sonriendo mientras le ofrecía el pastel! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué a él no le sonreía así?! ¡Él había sido el que le había dado el pastel y el helado! ¡Él era quien debería estar disfrutando de su compañía! ¡No ese… ese intruso! ¡¿Qué había hecho él de especial para que ella sonriera así?! ¡Nada! ¡ni siquiera había sido capaz de salvar a la Mai de su tiempo! ¿Por qué Mai no se daba cuenta de eso?

—Pero no te preocupes, él se ira... —Le dijo Yamcha sonriente—. Entonces tendrás toda la atención de esa chica de nuevo. —Se puso de pie de nuevo y frunció el ceño y miró en dirección hacia el área donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad—. O tal vez creer eso fue mi error. —Le palmeó la espalda y siguió su camino a la Corporación.

Lo último Yamcha lo había dicho más para sí mismo que para que lo escuchara él, sin embargo, esas palabras hicieron mella en los ya alterados nervios de Trunks. Y lo hizo pensar en algo en lo que no había meditado. ¿Qué sucedería si se quedaba para siempre? Porque si lo pensaba bien ¿qué tenía en su tiempo? Su mamá estaba muerta, no tenía papá, ni amigos, Goten no había nacido y habían matado a Mai. ¿Y si decidía quedarse? Era verdad que lo compadecía y mucho, era horrible todo por lo que había pasado, ¡pero no era justo! ¡No era justo que ahora viniera y quisiera quitarle lo que era suyo!

Todos hablaban de él, de lo genial que era, de lo educado y formal que era. Su mamá estaba encantada de tenerlo ahí, no hacia otra cosa que hacerle cumplidos, y su papá… ¡Su papá estaba siendo bueno con él! ¿Por qué no lo reprendía? ¿Por qué no le echaba en cara el no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte? ¡¿Por qué no le daba uno de esos discursos que le encantaba darle a él sobre el poder y la sangre saiyajin?! ¡No era justo! Si se hubiera tratado de él seguro se hubiera molestado mucho y no solo le hubiera dado un simple regaño por escapar.

¡No podía quedarse! ¡Él tenía que irse! Este era su tiempo no el de él, si no había podido proteger a su familia era cosa suya, no iba a quedarse con la suya. Vio a Mai sostener el pastel frente a él y no lo soporto más, no solo le estaba quitando a su familia, le estaba quitando a la niña que le gustaba, incluso le estaba quitando su pastel. ¡Porque ese pastel era suyo! Lo había comprado con su mesada especialmente para él y para Mai, no para él. Su ki se disparó por el coraje que sintió. Su yo futuro pareció notarlo pues dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba él.

Intentó calmarse, pues lo último que quería era que él supiera lo alterado que estaba. Lo vio decirle algo a Mai y luego ponerse de pie.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, la de él ceñuda y molesta, digno reflejo de la de su padre, y la del otro tranquila, apagada, siempre triste y melancólica. Y le sonrió; a él que lo miraba con odio. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Se estaba burlando? No, él sabía que no era eso.

Ya no quiso verlo más, no soportó su mirada, una mirada que lo hacía sentirse apesadumbrado, ni esa sonrisa triste. Se giró enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados. ¡Que se quedara con el maldito pastel! Le diría a su abuela que le comprara otro, que se quedara también el maldito helado y ojalá le doliera el estómago. A él ya no le importaba. Y si Mai se quería quedar viéndolo con cara de boba entonces era porque eso era: una boba.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se giró sorprendido al ver a Mai sonriéndole y ofreciéndole el enorme trozo de pastel que la acababa de ver sirviendo.

—¿Eh? —dijo Trunks confundido y volteó a ver hacia todos lados.

—Es para ti, niño. El otro Trunks dijo que a ti te encantaba este pastel. Y como tú lo trajiste me parece injusto no compartirlo, además él dijo que ya había comido.

Trunks abrió los ojos confundido. ¿Que ya había comido? Eso no era cierto, además, aunque lo hubiera hecho, si compartían gustos él nunca diría no a un buen pastel de chocolate con fresas y helado. Definitivamente su yo del futuro era raro. Por lo que había escuchado en el futuro no había mucha comida. ¿Desde cuándo no probaría un pastel?

—Entonces... ¿Quieres o te vas a quedar ahí parado? —le dijo Mai sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Creo que hay suficiente para todos… —dijo en voz baja.

—Mai, ¿podrías esperarme aquí? Te prometo no me tardaré nada.

—Como quieras, niño, solo no te quejes si me como todo —le dijo indiferente.

Trunks tomó un trozo de pastel y emprendió el vuelo.

* * *

Trunks entró en su habitación después de haber estado volando para distraerse un poco, colocó su espada junto a su cama y se dejó caer. Sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las escenas de la muerte de su madre y Mai, no soportaba estar ahí sin hacer nada. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y dejó escapar un lamentoso suspiro.

De pronto notó algo que llamó su atención, en el pequeño mueble junto a su cama había un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate con fresas. Y sonrió, a pesar de toda la angustia e impotencia que sentía, un gesto tan simple había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa

* * *

.

* * *

Espero les aya gustado, tenia ganas de escribir sobre esto.

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tan lindos rw. Son sus palabras las que me incitan a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias Schala por ser mi beta siempre.

Dev espero mejore tu resfriado y hayas podido leerme.

Sobre el titulo. Me pareció adecuado.

 _*subjetivo, subjetiva_

 _adjetivo_

 _ **1**._

 _Que se basa en los sentimientos de la persona._

 _ **2**._

 _[persona] Que hace juicios de valor dejándose llevar por los sentimientos._


End file.
